dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Blizzard (character)
Blizzard is an adult male ''Yutyrannus'' who appears in Dinosaur Island and Dinosaur Island Revival. History Dinosaur Island Season 3 Lost Blizzard is seen stalking a Triceratops, unknowingly stalking the same one as Nigel. Blizzard then decides that it is time to attack. He charges in at the animal, and he manages to get a firm hold on the Triceratops neck, and he easily manages to kill it. Blizzard then starts to eat his kill. In the middle of the night, Blizzard hears a commotion, and he makes his way to the source of the sound, the source, being Nigel. Blizzard faces him off, but Nigel's determination and ferocity ends up driving him off. Blizzard hears another noise in the night, that being a dying Brachiosaurus. He watches the great titan succumb as he looks on with Nigel, both of them being to captivated to fight each other. The next morning, Blizzard is seen eating the deceased Brachiosaurus. He waited a few minutes after the Utahraptor's had eaten their fill, with him sneaking back out of the forest to eat his. Blizzard appears to have eaten his fill and he moves off. He pauses for a bit and then he slips off into the relative safety of the dark forest. Reunion Blizzard appears by a river. He encounters a Ceratosaurus upstream and scares it off, leaving him in peace to drink. He wanders further downstream, but then he hears something coming from behind him. He turns in response to the screech. It appears that unwittingly he has wandered deep into the heart of the territory of the Utahraptor pack. Blizzard begins to move closer to the Utahraptors. The Utahraptors outnumber him three to one, however, and he has no choice but to retreat. Blizzard At the base of a huge, gnarled vine-covered jungle tree, Blizzard is sleeping. Blizzard slowly begins to rise from his slumber, it is still early morning only about 6 am. Despite how early it is, Blizzard is hungry, and he decides it is already late enough to go on the hunt. Little to no large herbivores are ever seen in these Southernmost forests, they are too dense to packed with vegetation. If Blizzard is to find suitable prey, he must go to the Southern Prairie. However is journey is even harder than it appears for not only is he in the middle of a forest, but he is also at the base of a very large hill. And right beyond the hill, is even more forest. Blizzard then begins his trek up the hill. Finally, he has reached the top of the hill. He is exhausted and he must stop to rest, at least for a few minutes. A few hours later, he is still going through the forest, however, he has almost reached his destination. Eventually, he reaches his destination, the southern prairie. Sure enough, there is a possible prey animal on the plains, that being a ''Miragaia''. Blizzard then begins to stalk the Miragaia, approaching from the behind. Blizzard will need the element of surprise to kill this tough opponent. Blizzard, however, loses the element of surprise and misses his chance to bite the Miragaias neck, nonetheless, he is hungry and will not give up so easily. The Miragaia quickly turns around, swinging his tail spikes at Blizzard. Blizzard is managing to dodge them. But this can only last so long before he is hit. He continues to evade the Miragaias attacks, but he is suddenly struck by the tail spikes. He roars in pain, as his blood splatters onto a nearby tree. Blizzard is wounded, badly. The blood from the wound on his gut has dripped all the way down his right leg. He has been forced to back down, he can not possibly fight the Miragaia now. He lays down in the tall grass, he needs to rest. There is good news though, as the wound was not a stab, but a slice. Which means it did not go too deep into Blizzard's side. Still, though, he will have to rest for a few hours before he can get up and try to hunt again. A few hours later, Blizzard has gotten up and healed from his wounds a bit. He is still very hungry, and he is out hunting once again. Blizzard has spotted a possible target, that being a young Styracosaurus. Blizzard begins to stalk it, getting ever so closer. Blizzard then starts to charge, with the Styracosaurus seeing him charging, the chase is on. Blizzard chases the surprisingly fast Styracosaurus, ''and it is too fast for Blizzard to catch up to. Blizzard will have to wait and find food elsewhere. Clearly, he is not going to be able to catch any animals out on these vast plains. Later, Blizzard returns to the Southern forests. The wound on his belly is starting to get to him, the more he moves around, the more it hurts. Thankfully, it is not bleeding at all. But still, it is very painful, and if he does not rest soon, it could become infected. He lays down to take a nap, he has no choice but to rest. His wound hurts too much. Late in the afternoon, Blizzard awakens from his nap. The swelling around his wound has gone down, and he is feeling much better now. He is ready to go on the hunt, but first, he must quench his thirst. He knows that theirs a stream that he usually drinks from, somewhere in these huge forests. Now it is just the question of locating it. Thankfully, he has a very good sense of smell like the related ''Tyrannosaurus and he will be able to sniff his way to water soon enough. He has been traveling for hours, but finally, Blizzard has found his way to a source of water, a small creek. Blizzard moves closer to the stream, letting off a tired roar. He then leans in and takes a nice long sip. Finally, it appears that he has drunk his fill, but the good news doesn't stop there. Only a few meters away, is a possible prey item for Blizzard, being a Beelzebufo. Blizzard slowly approaches, and then he quickly thrusts his huge claws down into the water, with him successfully catching the frog. He begins to excitedly eat his kill, and he then roars in victory of surviving another day on Dinosaur Island. A Farewell Blizzard appears looking up at an overhead Pteranodon. Dinosaur Island Revival Season 1 Old Friends Blizzard brings down a Hesperornis. He enjoys his feast, for he has not eaten in weeks. Blizzard continues to gorge himself. Throughout the winter, food was very scarce, and now Blizzard finally has his food that he's waited so long for. He's a very old Dinosaur, and he's lived longer than most usually do. He then finishes his meal and wanders off. Blizzard is now stalking a young Pachycephalosaurus that has wandered away from its group. He prepares to strike, when suddenly, from around the corner, he sees something approaching. Then out of nowhere, a huge male Spinosaurus charges out of the bushes and tackles the Pachycephalosaurus. Blizzard approaches the huge carnivore attempting to scare it off. However, Blizzard knows he can not win this fight, and he walks away. The Heart of The Storm Blizzard appears in the snow, devouring a deceased Human. Back Track Blizzard walks across the Southern Plains. However, he doesn't know he's being stalked. Then as he's running through the bushes, something knocks him over. He can't back up, and what knocked him over is coming towards him. That something is Red-Sail. Blizzard is then attacked by him. He is knocked to the ground, starting to whimper, knowing he is unable to do anything. Royale After he is attacked by Red-Sail, he lays down motionless waiting for his death. Then, suddenly, 3 carnivores leap out at Red-Sail, saving Blizzard from certain death. Blizzard then gets up to look at his saviors. They are a group of predators that call themselves The Scavengers. Saving Blizzard, however, was not for free, and Blizzard has to join them if he wants some sort of protection and a chance of survival. Blizzard agrees, and he is welcomed into the Scavengers. Nightmare Blizzard appears at the ancient ruins alongside the rest of the Scavengers, scaring an Anhanguera into the path of Smokey. While the other Scavengers feast, Blizzard looks down at the torn up body of a juvenile Tyrannosaurus. Blizzard wonders how cruel this place must have been. The Fall Blizzard hears a call from Melvin, and he responds. He sees that Melvin and Crash are hunting a ''Therizinosaurus''. With Blizzard arriving, the Therizinosaurus is now outmatched. Smokey then coms in for the killing blow. Blizzard and the rest of the Scavengers then drag the Therizinosaurus back to their lair, full of dead bodies. Blizzard and the rest of the Scavengers are the first pack to eat at leisure rather than for survival, at least in their generation. They truly are an amazing pack. Blizzard then leaves the group to find more food for the pack, and he is accompanied by Smokey. Blizzard and Smokey spot a Nasutoceratops grazing on the plains, and they began to stalk it. Blizzard and Smokey have been stalking it for hours, and they will probably stalk it for hours more until it comes close to their lair. However, their stalking is interrupted by a large male Allosaurus. Blizzard and Smokey confront Fury, who want this food as well. But, Blizzard and Smokey are smart, and they offer Fury to join the Scavengers. Blizzard and Smokey reason with him and Fury joins the pack. Blizzard, Smokey, and Fury then trek back to their lair. Battle For the Dark Woodland Blizzard and the rest of the Scavengers surround Smokey, accepting Shadow into the pack. Blizzard and the rest of the pack then head back to their lair. Lost and Found Blizzard and the Scavengers hoard of carcasses have attracted a lot of Fleas and Mosquitoes, which are biting and latching on to Blizzard and the pack. If they do not eat this food, Blizzard and the pack could get infections. Pterosaurs begin to fly in around the lair, with one ''Quetzalcoatlus'' attempting to take away Blizzard. But Blizzard shakes free, enraged to have been woken up from his sleep. Blizzard and the rest of the Scavengers then resume their rest. The Red Feast Blizzard and the Scavengers are out of their den, guarding it against Red-Sail, Anubis and a ''Giganotosaurus'','' who are about to attack. The battle is in full motion, with Blizzard and Smokey attempting to size up Red-Sail. As Smokey attacks, Blizzard leaps onto Red Sails head, breaking Smokey free. However, Blizzard is knocked off by Red-Sails violent trashing. Blizzard is then confronted by Anubis, but Blizzard is now far too weak to get up. Anubis then finishes him off, seemingly killing him. Blizzard whimpers in pain, before going unconscious. Season 2 Snow On the Mountain Blizzard appears sleeping in a small pen, surrounded by people. He is then sedated by one of the humans, and he is then put back into the wild. He then awakens from what he thought was a deep dream. He's in uncharted territory, and he looks his way around the landscape. This is Blizzard's chance at a new life, this is his chance at a new hope. He is now in the North, he fell asleep in the South. Its been a long time since he was in the North, and he's finding it hard to find his bearings. However, he has a location in mind. However, he'll have to travel through thick forests, and large open plains. There are many things racing through his head right now. Where are his friends, where is he, where is he going. But it seems he's figured most of them out, as he's almost at the new location. He has now been walking for two weeks. But he has finally arrived at his location, and he can tell by the food that is available. He has found an adult [[Megatherium|''Megatherium]],'' grazing in the jungle. Blizzard edges closer and closer, trying to remain silent. However, he has finally blown his cover. The Megatherium has spotted him, but Blizzard has decided to make his move anyway. He runs up and leaps onto the Megatherium, knocking it to the ground. The Megatherium, however, shakes him off and beats Blizzard to the ground. He slowly gets up, and he is forced to find food elsewhere. However, it seems that this jungle may be promising on the other side. He then roars as he enters the jungle. Blizzard makes it to a mountain, and he starts to survey the area. He has found Mount Evolution, the largest mountain in the Tyrannosaur Mountain Range. Blizzard has decided that this is where he wants his territory to be, here on the mountain. He begins to head into the woods to find a territory, and one he can call his home. It doesn't take him long to find a new territory as he seems to be the biggest predator in the area. However, it doesn't mean he is the only one. He hears rustling in some bushes, and he growls to intimidate whatever is in the bushes. He doesn't know however that there is a pack of [[Smilodon|''Smilodon]] in the bushes. One of the cats leaps onto Blizzard's back, knocking him to the ground. Another Smilodon then begins to attack Blizzards head. He lays down helpless as he is pinned down by the male Smilodon, but he does, however, manage to knock the cats off of him. Slaughter Blizzard is stalking a Wooly Rhino when another theropod kills it first. It is Melvin, however as past allies they immediately recognize each other and group together again. Almost There Smokey is feasting on a carcass when Hunter arrives to steal the kill. Smokey really dose not want to give it up but Hunter chases him off and then eats the carcass. After that Smokey is then attacked by Blizzard as a surprise. The two hug and the Scavengers are slowly getting back together. A New King Blizzard is able to find Crash who has just hunted and killed a Einiosaurus. officially the Scavengers are all back together. Season 3 5 Long Years Melvin is being attack by a Andrewsarchus.However Smokey comes to help and knocks over the Andrewsarchus scaring it off. As well Crash is battling against a Entelodont. Although the Entelodont knocks Crash down he gets back up and knocks it out. the Scavengers then feast on the Entilodont before they migrate. This is to avoid the second wave of mammals made by Cryogen. Family The Scavengers are migrating and and Andrewsarchus attacks them. The Andrewsarchus first knocks over and bites Blizzard. Melvin hops on top of the Andrewsarchus to try and save Blizzard but gets thrown off. Smokey then attacks but gets bitten on the throat. The only Scavenger left standing is Crash. It seems hopeless but Leo charges in and kills the Andrewsarchus now that he has saved them from the Andrewsarchus Leo is accepted in the Scavengers. Broken Red-Sail and his family are hunting Hadrosaurs that the Utahraptor pack want. So the Utahraptors fight the Spinosaurs over the Hadrosaurs. Alpha and Fury Split off to hunt the Hadrosaurs rather then fight the Spinosaurs. Fury attack Para but is stopped by Nick and Iggie who knock him over and beat him up. However Cindy ends up being separated from the fight and Alpha takes this chance to hop on top of her. Alpha then slits Cindy's throat, killing her. The Scavengers then arrive to fight along side the Utahraptors. Seeing his old pack Fury gets up even with 3 hadrosaurs on top of him. Fury then charges into battle helping kill Anubis. Alpha on the other hand decides to keep hunting the Hadrosaurs and leaps on Para's back. This time though Para throws Alpha off and runs away. When the battle is over Fury and Alpha both decide to join the Scavengers pack. Old Blood Now that the Utahraptor pack and the Scavengers have fused into a super pack they try to hunt the Ceratopsian herd. However the Ceratopsian herd forms a defensive wall around the super pack. The two are in a standoff. Until Switchblade looses his patience and attacks Achilles. Achilles throws him off giving a couple of Ceratopsians and opening to escape from. Still a couple are trapped and they need a way out. Blaze tries to run away however Shaman stands in his way. Blaze decides to make his own way out and smashes Shaman to the ground and runs off alive. However, Shaman chases him to a cliff where he and Shaman both fall and go unconscious. The entire pack begins to hop onto Zeus in a attempt to kill him. It seems as though there numbers are enough until Tank charges in and gets the raptors and scavengers off of Zeus. The pack then focuses there efforts on tank where they attack him. At first Tanks fends a couple of them off. But eventually Fury knocks Tank over and the sheer numbers of the Scavengers and the Utahraptors combined are to much. They then kill him eat him Here Lies the Scavengers a couple off Scavengers are all on watch duty while the rest of the Scavengers are asleep. Fury then spots Red-Sail and Nimbus who are here to avenge Anubis's death. Red-Sail quickly slashes Blizzard who begins to bleed out. Leo accompanies Blizzard and watches over him rather fight. Smokey then attacks Red-Sail but Nimbus pulls Smokey away by his tail before slashing him multiple times. Spilling Smokeys entrails on the floor. Eventually the rest of the pack wakes up Melvin and Frosty double team Nimbus. Nimbus then tails slaps Frosty and bites Melvin by the neck. Alpha then pounces Red-Sail and hops onto his head. Fury then charges Red-Sail and knocks him to the ground. Along with Alpha. Alpha gets up later. Red-Sail gets back up and knocks Fury over in response. But before Red-Sail can kill Fury Crash comes in and saves Fury. Fury then takes this chance to escape and die another day. By knocking over Red-Sail Ruby then tries to take this chance to kill Red-Sail but Nimbus stops her by biting her back. Red-Sail then dose the same to Crash and bites his back. Frosty then retreats from the fight. Alpha then joins right behind. Red-Sail then tries to kill Melvin but Crash drags Melvin away just in time both off them escaping with there lives. Leo finally leaves Blizzard to retreat with the rest of the living Scavengers. Smokey uses the last of his energy to try and save Blizzard. However Nimbus swipes him into a branch impaling him and killing him. Blizzard then gets brutally slashed by Red-Sail. With his last remaining strength Blizzard lies next to Smokey and dies next to his closest ally. Appearances Dinosaur Island * DI Se3 Ep6 * DI Se3 Ep8 * DI Se3 Ep10 * DI Se3 Ep13 Dinosaur Island Revival * DIR Se1 Ep1 * DIR Se1 Ep2 * DIR Se1 Ep5 * DIR Se1 Ep6 * DIR Se1 Ep7 * DIR Se1 Ep8 * DIR Se1 Ep10 * DIR Se1 Ep11 * DIR Se1 Ep12 * DIR Se2 Ep5 * DIR Se2 Ep10 * DIR Se2 Ep11 * DIR Se2 EP13 * DIR Se3 Ep1 * DIR Se3 Ep3 * DIR Se3 Ep4 * DIR Se3 Ep6 * DIR Se3 Ep9 * DIR Se3 Ep12 * Gallery File:Screen Shot 2017-02-11 at 2.55.55 PM.png|Blizzard seen stalking a Triceratops. File:Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 5.58.32 PM.png|Blizzard devouring the Triceratops Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 1.52.56 PM.png|Blizzard facing off against Nigel. File:Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 2.36.09 PM.png|Blizzard and Nigel captivated at the wounded Brachiosaurus in front of them. Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 2.50.42 PM.png|Blizzard feasting on the deceased Brachiosaurus. Screen Shot 2017-05-28 at 1.49.28 PM.png|Blizzard scaring off a Ceratosaurus. Screen Shot 2017-05-28 at 1.53.49 PM.png|Blizzard wandering further downstream. Screen Shot 2017-06-15 at 6.42.37 PM.png|Blizzard responding to a Utahraptor shriek. Screen Shot 2017-06-15 at 7.06.12 PM.png|Blizzard decides to retreat from the Utahraptor pack. Trivia * Blizzard was once BionicleSaurus's favorite Character in the series, but has sense been surpassed by Red-Sail. * Blizzard is a Yutyrannus which was BionicleSaurus's former favorite dinosaur species. It is now Allosaurus. * Blizzard is the second character to have an episode named after him. Behind Silas * Blizzard has been rumored to make an appearance in Dinosaur Island Season 5. * Blizzard is the third inductee into the Dino Tube Hall of fame and the second created by Bioniclesaurus. Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Characters Category:Dinosaur Island Characters Category:Deceased Characters